This application claims the benefit of Korea application No. 1999-15856 filed on May 3, 1999, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight of a liquid crystal display device, more particularly to a backlight of a liquid crystal display device for preventing movement of a light guide, by elastically fixing the light guide on an outer frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices (LCDs) have been widely used as a displays for notebook computers or portable TVs, and they fundamentally include a liquid crystal panel and a backlight to provide a uniform plane of light to the liquid crystal panel. The backlight typically faces a lower surface of a lower substrate, and the liquid crystal panel basically includes an upper substrate, a lower substrate, and a liquid crystal layer between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display is viewed from an upper surface of the upper substrate.
FIG. 1 is a plane view showing a backlight of a general liquid crystal display device, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view taken from A-Axe2x80x2 in FIG. 1 also showing the backlight. As shown in figures, according to the related art, the backlight generally includes a light guide 2; an enclosure 4 having a frame 3 surrounding an end of the light guide 2; and a light source 5 provided within the frame 3 and facing the end of the light guide 2.
In the backlight according to the related art, the light guide 2 becomes slightly larger in size at a high temperature due to thermal expansion. Therefore, a gap (g, h) must be formed between the light guide 2 and the enclosure 4, to allow for expansion of the light guide 2 depending on the temperature. Due to this designed gap (g, h), the light guide 2 may move within the enclosure 4. As a result the enclosure 4 can be broken or modified by movement of the light guide 2, if oscillation of and/or impact with the liquid crystal device occurs. Also an optical film (not shown in the figures) provided on upper surface of the light guide 2 may become damaged due to such light guide movement.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a backlight of a liquid crystal display device that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a backlight of a liquid crystal display device, wherein a light guide is elastically fixed on an outer frame so that the light guide does not jar against the outer frame in spite of impact and oscillation thereof.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the backlight of a liquid crystal display device according to an embodiment of the invention includes a light guide; an enclosure having a frame that surrounds a perimeter of the light guide; and an elastic projecting part contacting an end portion of the light guide, within an inner side of the frame facing the light guide.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a backlight of a liquid crystal display device includes a light guide; an enclosure contacting the light guide and having a frame that surrounds a perimeter of the light guide; and a projecting part connected to the frame and contacting the light guide, wherein the projecting part securely holds the light guide against the enclosure, while allowing thermal expansion of the light guide.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.